


30 Days of Smut - Day 14: Kink - Flogging

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [14]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam never saw the benefit of a flogger, until he met someone who knew how to use it</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 14: Kink - Flogging

Adam never saw the benefit of a flogger, until he met someone who knew how to use it. Before that, it’d always been a kinky looking sex toy that he was a little bit afraid to really try, or a fashion accessory.

Now, just seeing it laid out on the nightstand, and knowing that Sauli has plans for it tonight, is enough to make him weak with pure want. It’s to the point that Sauli really doesn’t even have to use it - he can already feel the sting of contact and the thud of the falls hitting while his skin heats and pinks - but he _needs_ Sauli to use it.

Hearing footsteps in the hall heading his way, he climbs onto the bed and all the way up to the headboard. His heart’s beating quicker in anticipation, and he has to swallow down the _Please!_ that wants to come out. 

He kneels on the bed, facing the massive, padded panel and rests his hands and forehead against it. They don’t use restraints; they don’t need them. He’s willing to stay as still as Sauli needs him to be. 

He feels the smallest tremors of anticipation run through the muscles in his arms as the footsteps enter the room and move closer to the bed. He’s not sure he can hold himself together long enough for Sauli to keep him from flying apart. Because that’s what this is about for him - it’s a way to fit all the pieces back together and find the strength at the center. It’s a way to feel and find himself again.

He hears the soft scrape of the flogger being picked up, the slide of the falls across the surface of the table before they’re suspended in air, and he feels like he’s in freefall himself. And just like the pommel guarantees that the falls won’t hit the floor, Sauli is his safety net, holding him up and letting him float in the sensation.

Before the blows start, though, Sauli takes time to run his hands over the skin of Adam’s cheeks and thighs, telling him how beautiful the unmarked skin is, but how much more it will be when the skin pinks. He pushes back into Sauli’s touch, but just a little. He needs just that little bit of contact before they begin, and Sauli knows and accepts that. Sauli also knows that he needs to feel the falls against his skin before the actual flogging begins. There’s something about the softness and the strength of the suede tails that helps him trust.

When he hears the flogger being drawn back, the swish and flick splitting the air, he closes his eyes. This is all about feeling, not seeing. And when the tips fall across his ass, he opens his mouth, pulling in a deep breath before letting it out in a long keening wail. 

This is the absolute perfection of living in the moment. There is no outside world, no pressures, no expectations. There’s only him, only Sauli, and only feeling.


End file.
